Be My Puppet
by ChinaSheep
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucius can't take Ginny's subtle teasing any more and does something about it SMUT! NonCon</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first attempt at a smut fic so feel free to tell me EXACTLY what you think of it. I don't care if you flame me! Seriously, I want to know exactly what you think of it**

**Anyway, I chose Lucius and Ginny because I really don't think this pairing gets done enough. **

**So yeah, Lemme know what you think :D**

**x**

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy had always been good at watching. Watching and waiting. He considered his patience to be something of a gift. But even he had his limits. For almost every single day, he had watched her, the way her heels enhanced the shape of her legs, the way her auburn hair swayed and revealed the curve of her neck, the way she bent over and gave him a perfect view of her gorgeous arse, the way her shirts stretched across her breasts. Everything about her taunted him mercilessly. He could no longer stand it.<p>

Since the fall of the Dark Lord Lucius had managed to keep himself out of jail by convincing the Wizengamot that he had been placed under the imperious curse. He had certain memories that attested to this and had consequentially kept himself out of Azkaban. He had secured himself this tedious job at the Ministry. It was beneath him to have to work like this, but the Malfoy name meant very little in comparison to what it used to stand for.

God how he wanted her. There she was. At her desk, the tip of her quill brushing her lower lip as she thought. His fists clenched as his trousers tightened. He would have her. She would have no choice in the matter. He longed for the touch of a woman, he had done since Narcissa had died, and the woman whose touch he longed for was _hers_! Lucius stood up from his desk and moved over to hers. He cleared his throat and stood, tall and intimidating, as was his practice.

"Ms Weasley" he announced and watched her pretty face look up him. His gaze landed on her lips and he groaned inwardly at the thought of those pretty, pouting lips wrapped around his cock as he fucked her face.

"Mr Malfoy"

He could hear the contempt in her voice; it did nothing to dissuade him. It merely intensified his desire for her.

"These notes you gave me" he said haughtily as he flicked his wand and the parchment flew from his desk to hers "They're inaccurate" he said

Her eyebrow raised sceptically "Really" she said, her tone disinterested

"If you want the Minister to hear of your unprofessionalism Ms Weasley then by all means, do nothing to curb your attitude" he said smoothly and smirked at the look of hatred on her face.

"You see," he continued as he walked around her desk to stand behind her, he leant down and pointed out a paragraph to her "Here" he hissed in her ear and was delighted to feel her shiver as his breath caressed her exposed neck. So, the little whore wasn't totally unaffected by him? "It needs sorting Ginerva, I cannot hand those to the Minister" he said, his arms caging her between the desk and himself as he kept his place behind her

"I don't have time to sort those Malfoy, I'm doing the reports for the Auror Office" she replied tartly, well aware of the man trapping her between him and the wooden desk.

"Well, we shall have to find time won't we" he said shortly "You will come to Malfoy Manor once you are done with your work here and we shall fix your mess" he said as he stood up straight once more. His eyes danced with glee as her face flushed as she turned to face him. Her anger evident

"You are not my Boss Malfoy!"

"Ah, no, but I am the one that has to present these to the Minister and I will not be made a fool of!" he replied "Malfoy Manor, 5 o Clock."

With that Lucius stalked out of the office, leaving a fired up Redhead glaring after him.

* * *

><p>Lucius sat opposite his fireplace, waiting. Everything was prepared. The wine was laced with a potion that would make Ginny do whatever he told her, sort of like the imperious curse, but she would be free to say whatever she wished. He would only have control over her body. He sipped his brandy with a smirk. A whooshing noise alerted him to her arrival and he stood. His eyes darkened as she stepped from the fireplace, her robes blackened with soot, her hair mussed from the trip.<p>

"Ms Weasley" he said cordially

"Malfoy" she replied tartly as she stepped away from the fireplace. Lucius gestured to the table he had set up and saw her eyebrows raise at the sight of the bottle of wine that sat there along with the papers.

"Take a seat" he told her as he took his place and pulled some of the papers towards him. He poured them both a glass of the wine and watched her take an experimental sip "I assure you Ms Weasley that it is not poisoned" he drawled and watched her face flush.

Lucius concentrated on working with her as he waited for the potion to take effect, she had had one glass of wine and her goblet had been refilled. She had not seemed to notice that he had not touched his glass once.

The shudder that passed through her drew his attention and he raised his head slowly as he watched the cocktail of emotions pass over her face. A sharp bark of laughter left him as she realised that she could not move

"What have you done to me!"

Lucius merely smiled at her as he moved his chair back from the table "Something that I should have done a while ago. You've grown into a beautiful woman Ginerva" he said, watching her eyes flash as he used her given name "Now, I've waited long enough for this and I'm not inclined to wait any longer" he told her

"Stand up"

He watched the horror on her face as her body complied, he could see her struggle to resist the instruction "Take off your robe". It dropped to the floor. "Now everything else" he said "Slowly"

Lucius groaned as he watched her strip, her flat stomach and toned legs as her trousers were removed, and her amazing breasts as her top was wrenched off over her head. A flick of his wand conjured up a green lace bra and thong "Put those on" he said and watched as her breasts were pushed up by the bra. His erection twitched at the sight of her standing before him, awaiting his next instruction

"Come here" he demanded, pointing at the space between his legs. She knelt at his feet, between his legs and he opened his trousers. He watched her eyes widen as his overly large, erect penis was revealed to her and his hand came around the back of her head and pushed it into her beautiful mouth

"Suck me" he moaned as her mouth closed around him. Lucius gripped her hair in his hand and guided her movements roughly, ignoring her whimpers of pain as he pushed himself into her mouth over and over again. The tight, hot wetness around his cock felt heavenly, he pushed in further with each thrust and felt the tip of his penis brush the back of her throat, her gag made him push further until he was deep-throating her, moaning heavily at the sensation. He could feel his orgasm building, the anger that he could see in her eyes only encouraged him to fuck her mouth harder and faster. He came, spurting his seed into her mouth erratically as both his hands held her head to him, her nose buried in his pubic hair as he emptied his load into her mouth.

"Swallow" he ordered and watched her do so. He wrenched up by her hair and pulled her so she straddled his lap, his penis becoming erect almost instantly at the feel of her half-naked body in his hands. He pulled her flush against his body and moaned

"Grind" he growled at her and groaned as her hips obeyed him and she began to give him his own personal lap dance. His eyes fixed on her breasts as they bobbed before his eyes and he tore at the bra he had given her to reveal them. Without the confines of the bra they danced before him, tantalisingly. His hands came up, and he cupped and squeezed them for all he was worth, again ignoring her sounds of protest and whimpers of pain. She was his to do with as he wished. He bit down on her neck, drawing blood, and then pushed her off his lap

"Enough" he said and seized her arm. With a sharp snap he had apparated them to his room. Lucius undressed himself and climbed onto the bed, he sat against the headboard as his puppet stood before him, naked but for the thong. His erection twitched again

"Please me" he hissed at her.

The redhead moved towards him, she shed herself of the thong and crawled onto the bed on all fours. Ginny straddled him and ground her hips down onto his aching erection. Lucius watched her, he had wanted this for months, and here she was, the Weasley girl, a vision as her body moved before his very eyes. Her hands crept up his chest and buried themselves in his hair and her mouth came down onto his.

Lucius groaned into the kiss and grabbed her arse, pulling her hard against his chest, grinding his hips against hers, seeking relief. He held her against him as he rolled and pinned her to the bed

"I've wanted this for longer than you can imagine Ginerva" he said as he rolled his hips against hers. The mewl that escaped her caught his attention and he chuckled as he did it again "Oh you like that do you my little whore?" he asked as he caught her lips again.

He broke the kiss and sat astride her as he took her in, her beautiful hair spread across his pillow, her naked body before him, ready for him. "I've wanted you in my bed for far too long" he murmured as his hands grasped her hips. He slid a hand down to cup her cunt and smirked at her

"Wet Ginerva? Does this excite you? Being my Puppet?" he said as he slid a finger into her, moaning at how tight she was. He withdrew his finger and put it into her mouth, she obediently sucked her juices off and he grasped her hips firmly

"I'm going to fuck you now, my little whore" he informed her and thrust his hips forward, penetrating her. Lucius groaned, she was so tight, and wet, and hot. He felt he would come just from being inside her. He panted as he struggled to keep his control and looked down at her, her eyes were angry, hot white anger. He grinned and pulled back before thrusting into her again.

Lucius' thrusts were controlled to begin with, but the feel of her was so perfect that he lost all sense of going slow and savouring her. He held her hips tightly and pulled her onto him again and again. All he could hear was her cursing him each time he impaled her onto his cock. His seed spurted into her and he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her breasts as his breathing regulated.

Ginny lay beneath Lucius, unable to move even if she had control of her body, she felt violated, abused and dirty. She was horrified that part of her had actually enjoyed it. Part of her had relished Lucius Malfoy fucking her. She would be sore, she felt sore already. He hadn't even pulled out of her. She stayed silent as his breathing went back to normal and he raised his head lazily

"The potion that I put in your wine lasts for as long as I wish" he informed her "Get used to being my whore Ginerva, because there is no way that I am giving up your tight little cunt after that" he said as he finally rolled off her.

Lucius pulled the bed covers over him and looked at her, still lying naked on top of the bed. A few whispered commands and he was spooning her, cupping her delicious breasts to hold her to his chest while his erection that was growing once more, nestled between her arse cheeks.

"Sleep well my puppet"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know whether to leave this as a One Shot or to continue with this and write some more chapters, I guess it depends on the response it gets *shrug***

**So, REVIEW! :)**

_**Loves and Stuff :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny awoke to the feel of somebody gently fondling her breasts and something pressing against her butt. She tried to struggle and pull away but found her body turning instead to face her molester and her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She wanted to kick and pull away from him, then run a mile. But arms were pulling her closer and her body was rubbing itself against the hard chest of the man.

"Stop it" Ginny demanded. He laughed. Her temper flared, he was laughing at her! Her leg swung over his hips and she ground herself against his raging erection. Lucius moaned and pulled her closer, his hand coming up to grip her hair as he brought his mouth down to plunder her own. Ginny almost choked as his tongue invaded her mouth, she wanted to bite down onto it. She tried. But her mouth disobeyed her and instead moved with his in a non-consensual dance.

Then she was on her bad, laid beneath him, her body arching wantonly up against his. It felt wonderful, she realised, but she didn't want it! Ginny looked up into his face as her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and he tangled a hand in her hair, gripping her thigh with his other hand.

"So Ginerva, how are you liking being my whore?" he sneered down at her as he plunged into her. Ginny found her arms pulling him down into another kiss and she growled into his mouth angrily as he took his pleasure from her. He was violating her, using her body for his own relief! She felt his smirk against her lips

"Ginerva" he drawled as he plunged harder and faster into her "You wildcat" he grinned as his lips suddenly fastened onto her neck and he bit down roughly. Ginny screamed in pain but her hands, still entwined in his hair, pushed his head harder into her neck, forcing his bite to deepen into her neck. Lucius released her tender flesh from his teeth and moaned loudly as he thrust harder, hitting his climax and spilling himself into her. Ginny felt herself clench tightly around his as he came and she tried to spit at him. But it didn't happen.

"Give me back my body" she told him. Lucius buried his face between her breasts in response, his hands stroking up and down her curves, eventually coming to rest on her arse, tilting her so that his flaccid member stayed inside her.

"And why" he asked as he raised his head to look at her "Would I want to give up your delicious little body?" he asked as he trailed a hand up her skin to rest on her breast, pinching her nipple lightly and commanding her body to arch into him

"So responsive Ginerva" he crooned

"Not by choice" she growled

Lucius merely smiled at her "Why would I want to give you up? You are such a wonderful fuck" he told her "And my own personal puppet to command as I wish, though your voice remains your own" he said with a small sniff, "Though if you begin to annoy me I can change that" he added warningly

"Find yourself another toy!" she told him "I don't want this!"

"Ahhh, but I do!" he told her "You have grown into a beautiful young woman Ginerva, unlike the rest of the Weasley Brood, you actually have that sense of glamour, sophistication and class" he told her as he moved his hand down her belly "You also have a very pretty little cunt that I am loathe to give up" he said conversationally, raising a blush to her cheeks. She could feel him hardening within her once more and gasped when he suddenly pulled out and rolled onto his back. She crawled over his body and he was in her mouth. His hips thrust up swiftly, forcing himself further into her mouth and she gagged as he hit her throat. His hand cupped the back of her head and once again she was forced to take him right down her throat. She heard his moan as her throat contracted around him as his hips thrust hard again. Ginny's eyes looked up at his face and she found her disgusted gaze fixed on his lust filled one. Her hand moved from his hips to cup his balls and she choked around him as she was made to fondle them.

Suddenly he pulled out of her mouth and she gasped in relief, but his hands held her head steady as he ejaculated over her face, her mouth staying open. She inwardly grimaced as his cum splattered over her face, catching itself in her mouth and staining her cheeks. She saw the smug look on his face as he observed his cum dripped from her chin, onto her breasts.

Then she was on her back, his mouth cleaning his sperm from her body. "Get. Off. Me!" she ordered, only to have him laugh. His head rose

"You will give up fighting me soon, my beautiful whore, you have no choice in this, and your body is mine to with whatever I will" he explained once again.

Lucius got off her and stood, looking down at her naked body spread out on his bed. Ginny's insides crawled at the look on his face. She sighed in relief as he wandered off. The anger flared again, he was just going to leave her like this? Naked and uncovered on his bed? She heard the sound of water in a nearby room and grunted.

Lucius returned, fully dressed in his usual black robes. Ginny's body clambered off the bed and she was suddenly dressed in a knee length black dress, her breasts pushed up and threatening to spill over the top. Her hair curled elegantly and spilling over her shoulders prettily. Her arms came around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, his hands immediately grabbing at her arse to pull her flush against him.

"Oh Ginerva" he smirked against her lip "You just can't get enough"

"Arrogant bastard" she hissed before her lips took his once more. Lucius gave her bottom one last squeeze before she detangled herself from him.

"Now my pretty little whore, you have back the control of your body while I am out, however the minute I am near you become my puppet once more" he told her "But! Do any damage to my property, or tell anyone of our..." Lucius paused for a moment to think of a suitable word "Arrangement and you body has instructions to paralyse you with pain" he said with a malicious grin. Lucius patted her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss

"Be Good"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to add the next chapter - I've been busy revising for my AS exams and they are doing my head in. I get really bad headaches and stuff from exam stress so yeah, this story hasn't been at the forefront of my mind.**

**GoldenFawkes - I'm sorry, I didn't realise, clearly my proof reading isn't up to much. I'll be more careful in future :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Lucius left the bedroom and sauntered down the hall. He was loath to leave her, not that she could go anyway, the anti-apparition charms on the house and grounds prevented her escape and the floo was shut to anyone except himself. He smirked maliciously to himself. His own private whore, the beautiful little Ginny Weasley. He let out a bark of laughter.

Lucius made his way to the Ministry, a forged note from Ginny explaining her resignation due to problems in her personal life. A flick of his wand and it was on her desk, addressed to the Minister. He looked at her desk as he sat at his own. No more teasing, no more uncomfortable erections when he was supposed to be working, and a beautiful woman at home to fuck however, wherever and whenever he pleased.

* * *

><p>Ginny wandered the house sullenly, silently praying for an escape. Paralysis did not sound good to her and therefore wasn't an option. She had to find a way to get Lucius to let her go. Maybe, if she ate a tonne of food and got really huge then he'd get bored of her. No, he'd cast a spell or something and she'd be back to normal. Cut off all her hair? No, there were hair growing potions and polyjuice. She growled in frustration.<p>

So, while he went out to work all day she was left here to do...what? Be bored out of her skull? No one to talk to, nothing to do. She wasn't a reader like Hermione so books didn't interest her. She needed something practical to do and Lucius had taken that away from her. Now all she was good for was giving him pleasure. She shivered. She hated it. Hated the way he was controlling her body. Sure she could talk but he had threatened to take that away too.

Ginny left the Manor to wander the grounds. She was still allowed outdoors at least. The wind in her hair was delicious and she relished it as she closed her eyes and leant against a marble statue.

* * *

><p>Lucius frowned. The Minister had the day off? Why the hell was he still here if he had a chance to be at home. Lucius groaned involuntarily at the thought of Ginny's luscious body spread out before him. He was going home. No way was he staying here when she was at home, ready for him to fuck into oblivion. He smirked and went directly to the Floo. He appeared in his bedroom and frowned at the lack of the Red Haired Goddess he had left behind. Surely his presence in the house would mean he had control over her? He sent out silent instructions to her body and waited. Lucius growled. Although he had put the paralysis curse on her, he did not wish for her to activate it. It only caused problems and left him with a messy potion to concoct to reverse the effects. Though, with Ginerva Weasley he assumed he would have to go and make a batch just in case.<p>

Lucius stalked through the house angrily, searching for a trace of her. A flash of red from outside the window caught his attention and he looked to see the redhead leaning against a statue. He smirked and watched.

Ginny stretched upwards and sighed. Her hands slid down her body and the black dress pooled around her feet, leaving her clad in just a bra and thong. She looked down in alarm and attempted to pull her dress back up. She failed. Ginny growled, Lucius was around! Her body moved and began to walk away from the house towards the lake, her hips moving more than she would like and even did a little wiggle. Ginny stopped at the edge of the lake and felt a hand come around her waist, pushing her back into a hard chest. Lucius pressed his lips to her neck, grinding his hips against hers.

"Ginerva, I'm curious" he told her, Ginny stayed silent as her body arched upwards, pressing her breasts into his awaiting hands. He caressed them sensually, the bra vanishing with the use of wandless magic.

"What would you do if I gave you back control over your body?" he asked. Ginny turned in his arms, her hands snaking over his shoulders and her tongue licking his neck. Lucius grabbed at her arse, squeezing her pliant flesh and grinding his hips ever more desperately against hers.

"Will you?" she asked, breathless at the thought. Just an evening like this and she wanted herself back.

"No, I'm just curious" he laughed, his hand tangling in her hair and pulled her face back to look into her eyes "So answer the question" he demanded as his tongue crept out and licked her cheek lingeringly

"Kick you in the balls, tear off your cock, shove it so far up your arse it comes out the other end covered in shit" she growled out as her leg came up to his hips and he tore her thong away, leaving her naked body eagerly rubbing against his fully clothed one.

"Mmmhmmm" he hummed in response as he ground his hips ever harder into hers "Good thing then that I have no intention of letting that happen" he murmured as he suddenly let her body fall to the ground. He groaned at the sight of her, flushed and spread out before him on the grass. He unbuckled his trousers and ran his hand up his shaft languorously

"What would you say if I invited another person into our...relationship" he questioned as his strokes got faster and harder, his trousers dropping to the floor completely

"Fuck you" she whispered

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" he groaned and her body flung itself at him, her hips planting themselves on top of his and his erection filling her. Ginny couldn't help it, a guttural moan escaped her at the feel of him inside her. Lucius lay back onto the lush grass beneath him and his hands took a bruising hold on her hips

"That's it my little slut" he groaned "Ride me Ginerva, ride me like the wanton whore you are" he ordered and Ginny ground herself down on him desperately, her hips moving to please him as he thrust roughly up into her tiny little body, her hands came up to play with her breasts on his command and she pinched her nipples roughly, her head falling back, her chest pushing forwards. Ginny yelped as something wet clamped over her breast and she looked down to see Lucius sucking on her nipple and feasting on her ivory flesh.

His fingers pressed insistently into her hips, forcing her down onto him, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he reached his climax. He spilled himself inside of her, finally releasing her breast from his mouth to bellow her name across the gardens. Ginny slumped against him, she hadn't climaxed and was now feeling as horny as hell, but could do nothing about it.

Lucius forced her off him and dressed himself.

"There is a ball coming up. I am attending and you, my whore, are coming as my date" he told her. He smirked, satisfied at her flushed expression. He knew she hadn't orgasmed and was glad. She could consider it her punishment for her comment earlier. He wasn't letting her go.

"Now, seeing as I have the day off thanks to the Minister not arriving this morning, you are going to do exactly as I say" he said as he retreated back to the house "As if you have a choice" he said. Ginny picked herself off the ground. Her need to orgasm was at the point where it was almost painful.

"BASTARD" she yelled after him. The clothes around her disappeared and Ginny's eyes widened in horror as her naked body ran after him eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry this Chapter took so long. I've been having some issues with my best friend recently and my ex. I'm not going to go into it because I'll end up throwing stuff around again and last time I broke my Ipod and 4 glasses. So yeah**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, it's nice to know that people like what I'm writing. I will endeavor to keep the updates coming faster but I can't make any promises as my life is a mess right now and I need to sort that first**

**But, you probably aren't interested in me or my life so yeah, READ! Lots of Ginny/Lucius Smut awaits :D**

* * *

><p>Lucius couldn't wait. The ball he had promised Ginerva was happening tonight. He had done nothing to her recently except have her perform the odd lap dance for him and groping her occasionally. He had been busy at the Ministry recently due to Ginny's 'resignation' his work load had suddenly escalated. The head of Department was refusing to fire another member of staff to help out, meaning that Lucius had ended up with more to do. He hated it; at home was a beautiful woman just waiting for him to fuck her and he was too tired to do anything about it.<p>

He swirled the firewhiskey in his glass absently; he had picked out the most perfect outfit for her to wear. This event was going to be drastically important for his career and he needed to make a good impression, with Ginny on his arm, and under his complete control, he would be climbing higher up the ladder to success. No one else from the office would be in attendance so no one else would know who Ginny was. He smirked darkly: Draco had spotted Ginny wandering around the Manor on his last visit and had interrogated him about it. Lucius had simply told his son exactly what was happening; the way Draco's eyes had lit up had not escaped his notice. He would have to be careful with Ginny around Draco: it infuriated him to have Draco lusting after his whore. Ginny was his and his alone! Sure he had teased her about _inviting_ someone else into their 'relationship' but he would never do such a thing. Lucius Malfoy did not share. He just liked to see the fear and anger flare in her beautifully expressive eyes.

Lucius slammed the glass down and stretched as he stood and made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and leaned against it, a smirk forming on his lips at the sight that greeted him. Ginerva, spread out on his bed, her red curls tumbling over her shoulders and spread over his pillows. The sheet did very little to cover her. A groan left him as he vanished his clothing and made his way towards the sleeping girl. Lucius crawled into bed behind her and her body, under his command, instantly curled in just the right position for him to spoon himself around her and bury his face in her hair, he inhaled deeply and a hand travelled down her stomach to grasp at her sex. He held her flush against him as he bit down on her neck and lavished attention on that one spot. Lucius pulled his mouth away and smiled at the bruise that was beginning to form there, he gave her cunt one last squeeze before ending his assault on the sleeping beauty in his arms and letting himself sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny groaned as she woke up and froze as she felt herself trapped, once again, in Lucius' harsh embrace. This was becoming a regular occurrence in the mornings and to tell the truth she was sick of it. She smiled as she realised that Lucius was asleep and wriggled in his arms until she freed herself, he was asleep: she wasn't under his control. She nearly laughed as she looked at the bedside table, where was his wand? She frowned as she headed to the wardrobe and threw open the doors, so many clothes, all in emerald and black and silver. Ginny scoffed as she began to dig in pockets.<p>

Lucius cracked open an eye as the sound of rustling reached his ears; cautiously he turned over to be greeted by the sight of a very naked Ginny searching his clothes. Circe! Her arse! A growl formed in his throat as she bent over and he got out of bed.

Ginny frowned as her arms suddenly stopped moving and instead clutched at the sides of the wardrobe. A pair of hands grasping her hips caused her to gasp in surprise: Lucius was awake. She snarled as she struggled against the magic once again. Failing, again. Lucius caressed her arse cheeks lustily as he pressed his erection against her opening. A hand crept around and he flicked her clit once as he bent and trailed kisses down her back.

"You know Ginerva, you have a very delectable arse" he murmured as he pressed his erection against her and pinched her clit. A groan left him as she thrust her hips backwards and ground her arse against him.

"Fuck off" she snapped at him as she closed her eyes tightly. How she hated this, the lack of control she had.

"Still such fire in you" he sighed, he traced a finger over her spine and smirked "I'm going to give you a choice Ginny"

Ginny gulped, that didn't sound good "What?" she asked hoarsely

"I could penetrate you here..." he told her as he inserted a finger into her wet entrance and began to pump, her moans did not escape his notice and he removed his finger. He raised his hand and licked her juices from his digit.

"Or..." he continued as he moved the same finger to her arse and pressed his finger into her up to his first knuckle "here" he told her

Ginny sucked in a breath. Not _there_. "No" she whispered

"No what?" he asked her lazily as he moved his finger around inside her arse

"Not there" she said quietly and Lucius sighed heavily. He removed his finger from her arse and plunged himself into her hot, wetness. Another throaty groan left him and he pinched her clit as he began to thrust, hard and deep into her. Ginny moved with him, thrusting her hips back onto him. Lucius bent over her back so that his lips were near her ear

"I _will_ fuck you up your gorgeous arse my little whore" he promised and Ginny whimpered "No" she whispered

"Yes" Lucius drawled "There is nothing you can do to stop me" he added as his thrusts got more and more aggressive: the wardrobe beginning to bash the wall with every thrust that he made into her. A hand crept around her from to grope at her breast as his lips found the mark he had made the previous night and he latched onto it. A long moan left Ginny as she came and the tightening of her slick passage around him triggered his own orgasm.

Ginny screeched in pain as Lucius finally stilled his hips but kept himself buried inside her. He had bitten her! The sadistic bastard. Lucius pulled his lips from her neck, his teeth stained with her blood that was now dripping from the neat bite mark he had just made. He licked his lips and teeth to clean them and then traced his tongue over the bite, Ginny gasped in pain

"Get off me" she told him angrily and Lucius let out a bark of laughter "I'm not done with you yet" he told her as he thrust forwards again to draw her attention to his hard cock. The taste of her blood had fuelled his lust and he was ready to go once more. Lucius pulled out of her and watched as she straightened up and turned to face him. His eyes went immediately to her chest and the sight of her full breasts captivated him. A snort of disgust caught his attention and his gaze travelled to her face. He glared at her angrily

"If you want to keep the use of your voice I suggest you keep opinions to yourself" he growled at her

"Like you'd take it away, you love when I insult you" she snapped at him. Lucius glared at her and reached under his pillow for his wand

"You forget Ginny, with me in control of your voice I still get those insults" he murmured as he flicked his wand at her.

Her eyes widened in panic and he noticed the anger and fear in her eyes at her sudden inability to talk.

"Now, what to make my little slut say" he mused out-loud as he went and sat on the bed.

Ginny moved towards him and straddled him, positioning herself and rocking against him wantonly. He smirked at the fury in her eyes

"Yes Ginerva" he said nonchalantly

Her head moved to his ear and her hand went down and grasped his cock eagerly as she trailed kisses up his neck

"Fuck me Lucius, fuck me hard, fuck me like the slut that I am" she told him as she impaled herself onto his cock and rocked her hips, grinding her pelvis into his.

Lucius let loose a lust fuelled snarl as he rolled and pinned her on her back. He thrust against her, taking what he could while he had her writhe and moan wantonly beneath him, words of encouragement leaving her lips, at the sound of her continuingly telling him what she wanted him to do to her, he lost control. Lucius fucked her wildly, his hands gripping her hips bruisingly, his nails cutting deep into her flesh. Her blood staining the sheets as he continued to ride her savagely.

Inside Ginny was crying. She didn't want this, she had pushed him too far and now he was in complete control of her, her voice, her body: Everything except her mind. There was nothing she could do about it. Part of her marvelled at the effect her body could have on a man, seeing Lucius calm and composed one moment, but after a few dirty words he was reduced to a beast.

She stayed perfectly still as he collapsed on top of her, she felt him press a kiss to her neck before climbing off her

"Now, I have work to attend to. The ball is tonight, I suggest you start thinking about getting yourself ready for that" he told her. He smirked as Ginny grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his hungrily

"Don't go" she whispered against his lips

"But I must my little slut" he said as he pushed her down and was suddenly impeccably dressed. "Good day" he said, a dark smirk crossing his face as he left the room

As soon as his hold over her had vanished, Ginny curled into a ball and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**REVIEW! Please! They brighten my day :D**

**xxx**


End file.
